Cirque du Hetalia
by DoitsuPanda74
Summary: Felica was a normal girl,until she won tickets to a circus but not just any circus but a freak show.My first fanfiction! Fem!Italy and Freak!Germany
1. Prologe

**Yo! This is DoitsuPanda74! I'm so excited this is my first fan fiction! Okay I do not own anything. Now here is the story!**

-Prologue-

Two young boys were running away from a dark shadow. The older one was frightened and grabbed his brother's hand. "Keep running! Don't look back! I don't think he can-" the older one was interrupted by a tall shadowy man. He smiled and grabbed the boys the both screamed and shouted. The man laughed and said "You belong to me now, da" The younger one struggled and yelled behind him. "Bruder, schwester! Don't leave us! Please!" The younger one had tears forming his eyes. There was a boy and a girl they looked down in shame the boy said "Come Lilli they are nothing to us now…." The younger brother screamed and kicked while the older one bit and snarled "You traitor! How could you do that to your own brothers!" The boy grabbed the girl and ran away ignoring the sounds of their brother's pity and anger.

**How was that? Please review!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! DoitsuPanda74 back again! I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little confusing but you will see later on! On to chapter 1!**

It was a very hot day for Felica, who just got home from a tiring day from work. Felica was tired and late and she knew she was going to get a scolding from her older brother Romano. She braced herself and opened the door. Her older brother Romano was a little bit taller than her with dark brown hair and a strange curl poking on the side of his head. Romano tapped his foot and scowled "Che! So where have you been? I've been waiting!" Felica cowered "Ve! I-I'm so sorry! I had a lot of work and errands! I-I make dinner, but I did won circus tickets showing tomorrow! Romano sighed "Well I got nothing to do except for that jerk who is visting, but I guess he can wait…" Felica eyes brightened as her curl bobbed up and down. "Ve! Thank you! I go make pasta!" She kissed her brother and ran inside of the house. Romano rubbed his cheek "Che! Don't think you got off easy!" He slammed the door and huffed inside.

Romano stomped into Felica's room and yanked her laptop and sat down while munching on a tomato _Che how does she just wind up with this stuff….I guess it's that I can spend time with her… _Romano thought. Romano looked at the tickets and type in the name.

CIRQUE DU HETALIA!

One night only!

Come and see your nightmares come to life!

Watch and see many different freaks galore!

An angel, an devil, an magician, the littlest boy alive, vampires, a shape shifter,

A hypnotist and a beast tamer!

Come and watch! It will be fun…da?

Romano gawked at the screen and he thought _Damn it man why a freak show…she's not gonna like this _

**How was that? Can anyone guess who was coming over?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! DoitsuPanda74 back again! Bit of a warning I suck at punctuation and grammar so I'm sorry! Any ways I own nothing. Thanks to ****fairlyabby**** I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer and in more detail. On to chapter 2!**

Felica was excited the next day when the circus was supposed to show. "Ve! Romano! Come

on!"

she yelled while putting her copper colored hair into a ponytail and grabbed a random

shirt and put it on. "

Che! Don't rush me" Romano yelled back.

Felica smiled at the thought of her and her brother can finally spend some time together after all those years of being apart.

Felica headed for the door and shouted "Come on we are going to be late!" Felica looked

outside of the city of Italy. She smiled and ran to the car.

Romano huffed and said" Don't worry Ill drive" Romano and Felica got into the car.

Romano sighed "Hey Felica…."

"Hmmm?" Felica tilted her head.

Romano looked carefully at the road and said "You might not like this, but the cirque du hetalia isn't a circus, but a freak show…." He trailed off looking down. Felica's simile disappeared and she thought about the experience she saw when she was little

-Flashback!-

Felica was 9 years old when a circus finally came. Her grandfather, her only living family beside her brother, was gravely sick, but still took them to the circus. The circus ground was dark and the sounds of moans and cries etched the into the back of Felica's skull. Soon Felica realized that people caged other people due to their appearances and talents. She wondered off from her brother and walked by the cages. There was a young boy about her age was crying in the cage.

Felica rushed up and said "why are you crying?" The boy stopped and looked at her, his face shadowed and blood was dripping down his face. He was afraid and had dark circles underneath his icy blue eyes.

He sniffed and said trembling "I-I don't belong here I-I want to go home! I'm tired of getting beat for no reason!"

Felica reached for his hand "its okay I know some day you will be out, but just endure it until then."

Felica smiled and said "My name is Felica what yours?" the boy was startled on how nice she was.

"L-Ludwig…" Ludwig eyes widened as a man loomed over Felica. Ludwig grabbed the steel bars and said in a scared voice.

"I-Ivan I-I'm sorry please don't-"

Ivan smiled and crouched down at Felica. "Was this "freak" bothering you sunflower?" he said. Felica stared into the man's violet eyes and stammered "N-no, I'm sorry."

He smiled and pulled out a lead pipe.

"We don't appreciative little pest like you."

Felica stepped back and bumped into the cage.

Ludwig cried "No! P-Please don't hurt her!"

Ivan raised his pipe and the next thing Felica knew was she was picked up by her grandfather and listening to Ludwig's cries saying" Don't leave! Please! I will never forget you!"

-Reality-

Felica rubbed her scar that moved across her forehead from that accident. She shuddered at the thought of Ivan's inhuman eyes and Ludwig's bloody face. Romano looked at her with sorrow. Felica sighed "Ve I guess we have to go since we are already there…"

Romano looked at her and asked "You sure? But if we go no screaming or protesting, just watch ok?

Felica laughed and said "I promise"

Romano eye browed her like he didn't believe it.

Felica smiled and put her hand to her heart "Fine Italians honor!"

Romano smirked and then gaped at the circus tents and cages as they arrived. Felica gasped and remembered that night. "It looks like this is going to be fun" Romano whispered

**I promise next chapter they will see the show I just need ideas for their acts. I am opened for ideas! I guess I have to tell you whos in: Toris the werewolve, Matthew Willams the shapeshifter, Elizaveta the beast tamer, Arthur Kirkland the magician, Gilbert Beilschmidt the devil, Ludwig beilschmidt the angel, Roderich the hypotestist, Kiku Honda and Alfred Jones the vampires, and Wang Yao the smallest man alive. Wow I just realized that was a lot well until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's DoitsuPanda74! Sorry for the wait I have been busy with school and stuff. I am very happy that I got reviews they were very inspiring! Thank you so much! I'm also kind of sorry that my punctuation is horrible and I need more details. I will try my best with this fan fiction! Well anyways on with chapter 3!**

Romano and Felica got out their car and headed for the old abandon theatre. People from all across Italy seem to gather for this one night.

Felica rummaged through her purse for the tickets. Just then she bumped into a man. "Ve! I'm so sorry!

The man turned and smiled "Tis a good evening, da?" Felica gasped at the memory of this man beating her until she fainted.

Ivan smiled "Welcome to my circus! I am Ivan Braginski, but it seems you already know me Felica and Romano Vargas. He bended down and kisses her hand

Felica frowns and retracts her hand "How do you know our names?" She glared at Ivan.

Ivan laughed and winked at Felica. "Well I must know my past and wining customers, da?"Felica shivered at the dark aura looming around Ivan's head.

Romano spoke up" Well, I think we should get going and get inside….."

Ivan smiled and said "Of course! Of course! We don't want you missing our show, da? Ludwig!

A young man about 15 years old with blond messy hair and blue eyes ran forward to Ivan. He was wearing a tattered black cloak underneath his white outfit. "Yes master Ivan?"Ludwig asked quietly.

Felica's eyes widened as she saw the little boy in the cage from her memories. She thought for a second_ could it be him? No he was a little bit stocky, but he looks exactly the same as the boy I saw!_

Ludwig stared at her and wondered why she was so excited. _Does this girl actually want to see this show?_ He thought.

Ivan grabbed Ludwig's shoulder and said "Ah, Ludwig could you Mr. and Miss Vargas their seats?

Ludwig looked at Felica and Romano and nodded "Ja- I-I mean yes sir!"

"Good boy." Ivan said as he left. Ivan then turned and said "I shall see you after the show, da?"

As soon as Ivan left Ludwig whispered "I don't know if you like watching people being tortured or whatever, but it's not safe here for both freaks and humans." He grabbed Felica's and Romano's hand and pushed through the crowd into the theatre. He led them to their seats which were on the first row.

Ludwig sighed and said "Here you go… enjoy the show… or at least try to…." He blinked at Felica and ran off into the darkness.

Romano looked at Felica and said "He must've been one of the freaks."

Felica stared at the darkness where Ludwig left. "Ve… Remember when we were little when grandpa took us to that circus….?

Romano thought for a minute "Oh yeah! Wasn't when that creepy dude hit you…..oh crap…that was Ivan wasn't…..and wasn't Ludwig the guy….?"

Felica nodded "But I think he doesn't remember for some reason…." She looked down at the floor just then the lights started to turn on.

The room seemed to felt dark and gloomy as Ivan walked in. Ivan was wearing a long purple scarf that reached down to his waist, a dark purple and black coat with red intricate designs, and a lead pipe that he used as a cane. Felica stared at the pipe more closely and noticed several blood stains on the pipe.

Ivan laughed an evil laugh "Good evening ladies and gentleman! Prepare yourself for a night of mystery and horror. But I should let them speak for themselves, da?

Felica shivered in her seat as she listening to Ivan's menacing voice. "For our first act, this is our newest family member, Toris the werewolf! A young man in about his twenties with brown hair and emerald eyes that glistened in the spot light.

People around Felica and Romano started murmuring. Ivan laughed "He may look like an ordinary man, but under the full moon he turns into…." Ivan snapped his fingers and a spotlight that looked exactly like a moon appeared.

Toris looked at the spotlight his eyes widened. Toris crouched in pain as Felica watched in horror. Toris's muscles rippled and expanded, his fingers turning into claws, and his face into a snout. Right before Felica's eyes he transformed into a trembling man into this hideous beast.

Felica turned to Romano who was as pale as a ghost. Romano squeaked "That wasn't on their website. Then a man with brown hair and glasses came onstage. The man wore almost the same exact outfit as Ivan and had a golden pendulum. My name is Roderick and I am a hypnotist. I have put Toris under my control so please refrain from making any sudden movements and loud noise because it will wake him up." Roderich said.

Roderich headed off the stage and headed down the aisle. Felica watched as people on the edge of the aisle moving back to keep away from the animal.

Roderich turned to me and smiled "Ah you must be Felica and Romano! Ivan told me you were our special guest. You may pet him I promise he will not hurt you in anyway."

Felica trembled as she reached for the monsters fur. She stroked it and it felt like a kitten but was sharp as a knife. Felica looked into Toris's eyes and saw the pain and sorrow. She felt bad and wanted to shout out but she made a promise and she meant to keep it.

Soon Roderich lead Toris away. Felica was still focused on the sorrow on Toris's eyes and was distracted not noticing the acts as they flew by. Her attention came to focus when Ludwig and a man came on to the stage.

The lights dimmed as Ivan walked across the stage "Well ladies and gentleman this will be our final act for tonight. I have been all crossed the world searching for weird and exotic beings, but these two fit the bill. Meet Ludwig and Gilbert"

Ludwig appeared followed by a strange young man about 18 with silver hair and blood red eyes. Ludwig was wearing his outfit from before except for the iron cross necklace that both of them wore. While Gilbert was wearing the exact opposite, tattered white cloak with a black outfit.

Ivan yelled "Like you seen before looks can be deceiving. Boy times to show them your true colors!"

Gilbert flashed a smiled as he hold out to the ceiling. Suddenly the stage turned black as dark energy flashing through his body. Gilbert flinched as two giant black and red wings formed out of his back. Felica gasped in horror and turned her head to Ludwig.

Ludwig stands and had his pale scarred hands together like he was praying. A bright white light appeared and in the back of him was pitch black wings, feathers were flying. One feather flew to Felica and landed on her lap. She picked it up and held it to her heart.

Ivan chuckled" I found these two on the streets of Berlin, Germany abandon and alone. They say they are brothers yet they are complete opposites." Gilbert looked down ashamed.

"Ludwig here is loyal, serious, and will do anything to get his "bruder" out of trouble." Ivan smirked." While his brother Gilbert is rowdy, disobeideent, and trouble prone.

Ludwig flinched and balled up his fists hating every word Ivan said. Gilbert smiled proudly. "See? He is even proud of being the devil!

Felica felt sorry for the brothers and wondered why they took the insults. After that Ivan made Ludwig and Gilbert do all sorts of tricks with hoops and fire.

"Well that is the rest of our show until next time, da?" Ivan said as he bowed. Ludwig and Gilbert left the stage with their heads down in shame.

Romano got up and was shaking. "Holy crap that was freaking weird!" Felica laughed a little and sadly watched Ludwig leave the stage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo it's DoitsuPanda74 once again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry I been taking so long I was grounded XD. I've also been writing a new fan fiction which is coming soon! Anyways on with the fourth chapter!**

As soon as the show was over and the crowd was heading out Felica and Romano sat there in shock.

Felica still had the black as night feather and Romano glanced at it "You seriously keeping that what if it has germs or something?"

Felica turned to him and smiled "I will never lose this nor forget it." She put the feather in her purse and started to stand up.

Romano stared at her and shook his head "Your weird, anyway don't you think we should get more stuff?"

Felica tilted her head in confusion and said" Ve? What do you mean?"

Romano sighed _Sometimes my sister is so lightheaded geez…_ he thought. "Che! I mean like free tours or something I don't know geez! Romano huffed while grabbing her hand as they sneaked past the crowd.

Felica quivered" ROOOMANNNO! I d-don't think we s-should be here! Felica said as she looked around.

"Che! You heard him we are their "special guest" I mean what could go wrong?" Romano smirked. He ran through the crowd and headed outside. He was looking behind him and didn't know he bumped into a person.

Felica winced as the man turned around getting ready to get yelled at. The man was pale white with dirty blond hair and had glasses. He wore a smirk on his face and fangs were protruding from his lips.

"Dude! You need to watch- Oh! Hey! You must be the guest Ivan was yelling at us about. He smiled his fangs gleaming. "Heh, you must already know this but I'm Alfred, vampire in training, and vampire HERO! He yelled and put out his hand for Felica to shake it. Felica stared at him not sure what to do.

"Heh! Don't worry I don't bite at least not yet….but trust me vampire heroes don't bite damsels in distress!" he laughed at his own joke.

Felica shook his hand and smiled "You know it must be nice being in a circus traveling all over- "Felica said trying to keep a positive note until Alfred interrupted her.

Alfred's face was stern while he said" no it's not fun you have no idea what goes on after the show."

Felica was silent thinking about bloody little Ludwig and Ivan's ghastly stare. Then a man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came up to Felica and Alfred. "I'm sorry if Alfred here has bothered you Felica."

Felica's eyes widened as she thought_ does everyone here know my name?_ "Oh-no- I she stuttered.

"What are you to doing out, da? Ivan screeched as he grabbed Alfred.

Alfred hissed "Don't get your scarf in a twist, we were just leaving geez!"Alfred winked at Felica and left.

The other man bowed "It was nice meeting you Felica." Felica smiled and said "You too uh…" Kiku waved as he was pushed by Ivan "Its Kiku!"

Ivan smiled darkly "I'm sorry if they were bothering you, da." He glared at the back of Kiku and Alfred as he said that.

Felica shivered "oh no we just ran into them it was my fault, we got caught in the crowd" She lied.

Ivan touched my shoulder and smiled "it will be best if you two went home my little sunflower."

Romano pulled on Felica's hand "Felica and I were just going." He stared at Ivan hating his guts and wanting to punch him in the face_ Damn it! He is too tall stupid bastard!_

Ivan smiled and waved as they left. "Romano! What are you doing Mmmph-! Romano cutted her off as

He pulled her aside.

Felica eyes widened and she yelled at Romano "Romano! I though you-"Romano put his hand around her mouth and looked around.

"I am but we got to wait until Ivan goes away, that guy is freakier than the freaks!" Romano glared at Ivan and waited till he left. 

Romano then turned to Felica and said "Look here's the thing I know you don't want go with me so why don't we split up?"

Felica nodded and hugged her brother. "Urk! Get off! Now go!" Romano hissed and pushed her. Felica crouched and moved to the bushes and soon out of sight.

Romano crouched and decided to follow Ivan. _That bastard is up to something I just know it!_ Romano thought as he followed Ivan.

Ivan was yelling at multiple freaks and laughing at them. He then moved to talk to Roderich. Romano leaned forward so he could hear them better.

"So do you think she liked the show?" Roderich asked as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Da, but I have a feeling she will do something rebellious, have you seen anything yet?" Ivan hissed as he watched a freak walk by.

Roderich sighed "I'm afraid not, but I'll tell you if I have sir." Roderich stared of to the distance.

Ivan smiled and patted Roderich's shoulder "That's good comrade that's good. And when you do I plan to make them all miserable!"

Romano gasped and started to back up, but bumped into a dark figure. He looked up and saw Ivan smiling darkly.

Ivan grabbed Romano by the shoulder and chuckled "Well, well. Look what we got here a dirty little rat, da?"

Romano tried to move, but Ivan's grip was to strong. "Let me go! Damnit! You stupid bastard! CHIGI! Romano yelled as he tried to get free.

Ivan smiled "I think you will never leave this place due to your stupidity." HE grabbed his pipe and smashed it into Romano's head.

-Back to Felica-

_I hope Romano is okay…_ Felica thought as she crouched down searching for Ludwig. She knew she needed to find out more about this circus. She sneaked past Ivan and tried to keep as quiet as she could be.

Soon Roderich came and brought a bucket and yelled "Freak shows! Time for your meal!"

A voice cried "Kesesese! Finally! I was standing for like 10 minutes now!"

Felica kept low and quiet watching the man, who was Gilbert, laughing and patting Roderich on the back.

Roderich rolled his eyes and dumped the bucket on the ground. "Ivan treats" he said disgustingly.

Alfred laughed "hey, you tell Ivan we all said thanks!'

Roderich glared and said "why don't you tell him then?" He pointed to Ivan's cart.

Alfred's eyes widened "Nah, Nah Dude have you seen what he does to Ludwig every day?'

Felica was confused about what Alfred said. _Did Ludwig really get beaten every day? _She thought sadly and looked around for Ludwig.

Ludwig was sitting down by himself with his knees curled to his chest. He had a distant glare and looked in sorrow

Everybody was staring at Ludwig in sorrow and Gilbert patted Ludwig on the shoulder.

Roderich sighed "Just eat your damn food" As he walked away Gilbert laughed as his tail trashed in amusement.

"Kesesese! You call this food? Gilbert yelled at Roderich.

Felica squinted to see what the food was. It was a globby mess and was full of chunks and looked like puke.

Felica felt sorry for them and wondered why they dealt with it. Felica knew for sure she was going to end this madness.

**Whew! Once again I'm sorry and I hope the new fan fiction and the next chapter will be on soon! I'm sorry once again for the bad grammar. Reviews and Request would be AWESOME! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Its DoitsuPanda74 once again! Thanks once an again for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the bad grammar. Oh I forgot it tell everyone that Gilbert has a tail-_- On with chapter 5!**

Ludwig stared at the pile of mess, which was called food, and sighed as he watched his brother mess around with Roderich.

He got up and headed for the mess and said "Bruder just eat it even though it's just plain gross, you know none of us want trouble from Ivan."

Just then a mass of goop hit Ludwig straight in the back. Ludwig turned and glared at Gilbert, who was on the ground laughing his tail twitching in excitement.

"Kesesese! Come on Ludwig lighten up!" Gilbert said as he threw another mess of goop. Ludwig dodged it and continued to ignore Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed and kept on throwing goop at people including Roderich. "GILBERT! This is a BRAND new outfit! Now the stain will never go out! Roderich whined.

Gilbert smirked "Eh, grow up Roderich!" He laughed, his tail trashing in amusement. Roderich glared and yelled "No Gilbert you need to grow up! Roderich stomped away and slammed his cart door.

In the background Felica was watching them and smiled. _Gilbert is only doing this to cheer up Ludwig_ she thought. Felica giggled as she watches Gilbert throw some more of the "food" on Ludwig.

Ludwig glanced up hearing giggles. He scanned the campground and listened to the sounds surrounding him.

Gilbert threw and other blob of mess, but surprisingly Ludwig caught it with his fast reflexes. He stared at Gilbert and said Shh! someone's here!

Gilbert's eyes widened as he watched Ludwig touch the ground. Gilbert knew Ludwig had fast reflexes, and the ability to heal quickly like Gilbert, but he could also feel the vibrations in the ground.

Ludwig opened his eyes and launched himself at the intruder, wings forming, but soon realized that it was a mistake.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he saw Felica come into his view. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late.

Felica's eyes widened as she cried "No! NO! She ducked in terror as Ludwig slammed into her and sends them both tumbling.

"Oof Ugh…." Ludwig cried as Felica was on top of her. Felica was close to his face and looked into the deep pools of icy blue. The eyes looked like they were missing something and he was mentally looking for it. Ludwig stared into the light amber orbs and he felt a tint of blush creeping across his face.

"Uhhh can you- Ludwig stammered as he looked away. "Sorry!" Felica cried as she was scrambling to her feet.

Ludwig felt his wing and winced in pain. He looked at Felica and said" W-What are you doing here! You shouldn't –"Ludwig fell on his knees wincing in pain.

Felica rushed to Ludwig and cried "A-Are you Okay?" Ludwig glanced at her and reached for his wing. "I think my w-wing is…" Felica touched his wing and felt a bone broken and searched thru her purse for bandages.

"This may not help with the broken wing but it will help it by making sure it's not moved" she said as she wrapped the bandages on his wings.

Ludwig stared at her and thought_ why is she helping me? I know her from somewhere, but I can't-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Felica's voice. "All done!" she said.

Ludwig was surprised and asked "Why are you helping me?" Felica smiled and had a warm look in her eye.

"You may be different from us, but you're still a human being." She said looking down at his iron cross necklace.

Ludwig was startled at this remark. Then at perfect timing Gilbert came running up yelling "Hey, West did you- Gilbert stopped when he saw the bandages and Felica

_Oh got I'm in trouble _Ludwig thought. Gilbert stared at Ludwig's wing and laughed "Heh, well what happened here?" Gilbert crossed his arms and looked at Ludwig and Felica.

"I-uh-Damn" Ludwig said as he looked at Gilbert's blood red eyes. Gilbert bended down and frowned "You Idiot! You could have hurt or worse you could have hurt Felica!

"Um….I did hurt me….I broke my wing…" Ludwig said. Gilbert touched the broken wing and Ludwig winced in pain. "Yup it's broken and what the heck is Ivan going to do when he finds out?"

Ludwig gulped and his eyes widened with fear. Felica watched Ludwig fidget and tremble. _Ivan must have done some terrible things_ _to Ivan _Felica thought.

Gilbert paced back and forth. Ludwig looked at Felica, she looked terribly disturbed. Ludwig walked to her and asked "Are you hurt? I'm sorry I jumped on you" Ludwig blushed and looked away.

Felica smiled and said "Ve I think your wing softened my fall" Ludwig formed a small smile, but it soon faded.

"Why are you here? Ivan will surely kill you" Ludwig asked with a stern look. Felica's eyes widened as she cried "do you mean you remember?" Felica looked at him with a sad look.

Ludwig titled his head in confusion and asked" Remember what?" Felica eyes fell down and she sighed "Never mind."

Ludwig shrugged and asked "Didn't you have your brother-"Ludwig was interrupted by a faint scream which was Romano's.

-Meanwhile 30 minutes earlier-

Romano woke up with pain all over his head. He winced as he touched the giant gash on his head.

"Damnit! That freaky bastard!" I He yelled as his hands was bloody. Romano scanned the room and noticed there was no escape. Then he heard a grunt and noticed a young girl about his age with jet black hair.

She was tied up and had absolute hate in her eyes. Romano crawled to her and loosened the ropes. She coughed and stared at him.

"Are you one of them?" she hissed as she rubbed her wrist. Romano chuckled and said "Heh, no I'm just a human. He reached out for her hand to shake. She looked at it scornfully and shook her head.

"Why are you here?"She asked. Romano shrugged and said "No clue that bastard hit me and dropped me here."

She growled and said "Ivan is a soul-less man." Romano smirked and had a feeling that he was going to like this girl. "Che no kidding Names Romano, what's yours?

The girl smiled and answered" I'm Mei-Yuun, But you can call me Mei. What do you think he wants with-"Mei was interrupted by Ivan opening a door.

"What I want is your soul" smiled Ivan. Ivan grabbed Mei's hand and Mei shrieked in pain. Ivan smiled and soon grabbed Romano's hand and dragged them out of the cart.

"Where the heck are you taking us? Romano screamed as Ivan gripped onto Romano's hand. Mei was screaming as he dragged her with Romano.

"Well let's see my vampires are getting hungry and so is my werewolf." Ivan smiled darkly and dragged Romano into the cages. Ivan threw Romano in with incredible force. Romano saw the beast snarled and snapped at him. Romano knew he was going to die so he might as well scream.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and it would be awesome if you guys review! Until next time! **


End file.
